1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to anti-malware systems, and operating methods thereof, and more particularly, to anti-malware systems for swiftly filtering or scanning malware, and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malware is any software designed to damage a computer system, such as computer viruses, Trojan horses, malicious codes, and the like. As hardware of mobile devices has become more luxurious, and application programs embodied in portable terminals have become varied and more complicated, malware that has attacked typical computers is likely to seriously damage mobile devices. In particular, as wireless portable Internet services such as WiBro have been spread, mobile malware that attacks weak points of application programs and services, such as Bluetooth and multimedia messaging system (MMS), as well as malware that attacks weak points of application programs for typical computers has been introduced. These various malwares may seriously damage mobile devices, and for example, may cause operational errors of mobile devices, may delete data, and may invade user's privacy.
Typical anti-malware solutions are based on software, and have been used in mobile devices. As mobile devices need to include a control processing unit (CPU), a battery, and the like, there is a limit in using resources. Thus, when a mobile device uses the typical anti-malware solutions based on software, a user may experience some inconvenience due to reduced performance when performing another operation. In this case, when network packets are monitored, it is difficult to monitor all network packets due to the reduced performance.